Apocalypse
by Electric guy
Summary: Even in the end, love can bloom. This is true for Bay, a Furret. Rating changed for graphic violence in chapter 4.
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: Hey people! No, I'm not leaving Black Ice, but I have to re write it because I accidentally deleted the files with the story. Anyway, this is something to hold you off until I can resume the story. Read, review and above all, enjoy! Eg out!)

I ran through the burning forest like my life depended on it. Wait...it did. The bloodthirsty Ratta chased after me, eyes beady and black, mouths outlined in blood. I jumped into the hollow of a tree, waiting for them to pass. But they didn't. They stopped in front of the hollow, too fat to fit through. I kicked one back into the blazing wood. A tree fell on the small Mouse Pokemon, crushing it's legs. The poor thing quivered in it's chest. It would be dead soon.

The rest of the infected managed to pop through, and were poised to strike. One thing went through my head. 'I'm sorry May. So, so, sorry.'

Two weeks earlier-

I awoke to the sound of the chirping of the Pidgey. I stretched my small arms. I got on my legs, and headed toward the hollow entrance. I poked my head out, and in my face was small Quilava. "If it isn't my favorite Furret. How's it going Bay?" he asked. I grinned a little. "Good morning Blaze. I'm doing good. You?" I replied. He smiled. "I'm fine. Tephra is my mate now." he said. I smiled widely. "Congratulations man. It's not every day you see a Vulpix with Quilava, but it will turn out fine." I said. He expression turned mock serious. "Any luck with May?" he asked. I blushed a little.

May was a shiny Furret, who was beautiful. She was kind and sweet, and smart, and also got about ten mate requests every day. I've really liked her since we met when we where still Sentrets. We've known each other since we were five, and I've never had the courage to ask her out.

I shook my head at Blaze. "None I guess." I replied. He closed his eyes, shook his finger, and his head and tisked at me rhythmically. "One day, she'll get taken, and you won't be able to do anything about it." he said. I slapped Blaze's hand as best as I could. "You don't know that!" I said defensively. "But I do Bay." he replied. I wanted to say he was wrong, but deep down, I knew he was right. One day, a nice guy could come along, and sweep May off her feet. I just hoped I was that guy.

I heard a yell, but it was faint. Then it grew louder and understandable. "Hey boys!" came the cry. I looked above me, where a pink Furret that was May sat. "Hey May!" I yelled. "Hey Bay!" she yelled back. "How's it going?" I said back. I could see her shrug. "The usual. Eat. Sleep. Climb. Decline desperate boys." she replied. I laughed. "No body has a sense of humor like you." I said. Blaze bumped my side with his shoulder. My face heated up, but only in knowing what he meant. "Stop." I whispered fiercely. "What's going on down there!?" she yelled. "I can come down." I shook my head. "Or I can come up?" I called hopefully. I could see her famous mile wide grin. "Sure! Come lay by me!" she said. I blushed heavily, and Blaze snickered. I gave him the best punch I could, then scurried up the tree.

May grew closer, and Blaze got smaller. I got up to long, flat, wide branch where she lived. "Hey." I said. "Come lay by me Bay." she said. I know most people would take her as a tramp if she did this, but I was her closest friend, so she allowed me things like this, which nobody else got to do. I fought the blush rising, and lay by her. She hit me lightly with her tail, which I did back. May opened her mouth to say something, when a gruff voice cut her off.

"So you settled for this floor dweller and not me?" it said. My face flushed. Who ever it was, it thought us mates. An Umbreon popped out of the leaves. "Go away Umbra. He's not my mate, and neither are you." she said. He growled. "We can fix that." he said sinisterly. I sat up. "Do you mean having Bay here as a mate? I could fix that, but there's no way I'd settle for you." she replied. I blushed. May could do that to me. Nobody else. If they did, they were teasing me about her. "Hold your tongue girl." he rasped. I stood up all the way. "If she said she doesn't want you around, I'm pretty sure that means beat it, doesn't it May?" I said. The Umbreon showed extreme anger. May sat up too. "He's right. You're unwanted here." she said. "I won't leave until I got what I wanted." he said. I smirked. "A life?" I said. He growled angrily. "Die Furret!" he yelled. I fired a Swift attack at the Umbreon. He was knocked back into the trunk. A deep thud echoed through the serene forest.

I knew moves a Furret shouldn't. "Leave." I said sternly. He looked at me poisonously. "Silence's curse be upon the unholy." he said. A ring of light appeared above, him, then disappeared. He opened his mouth, and made a choking noise. It couldn't believe it. It backfired. I shot a Hyper Beam, which threw him out of the tree. I looked back at May. "Come lay back down, I know that move takes a lot out of you." she said in a motherly tone. She was right. Hyper Beam was exhausting. I lay down by May again. She swatted me with her tail again, and I swatted her back. "Bay?" May said. I looked over at the pink Furret.

"When you...you know, settle down, what would you do?" she asked. I shrugged. "I would just figure it out with that one special person." I replied. She smiled. "What kind of traits does that one special person have?" she asked. May had so many questions, and I had no choice. "She's kind, adventurous, brave, happy-go-lucky, sweet, beautiful, and smart." I replied. I smiled. I wanted badly to pour out my heart, but I thought now wasn't the time. She didn't know the one special person with all of those and more was right next to me. " I see." May said. "May?" I asked. No response. "May?" I called again. Still no response. I looked at her, and saw the pink Furret had fallen asleep against me. My fur was pressed into her hands as if it was her lifeline. I looked up and saw it was night. A lot more time than I originally thought had passed. I snuggled a bit closer to May, and closed my eyes. "Good night May. I love you." I whispered.


	2. A Surprise

(A/N:Here's the second chapter!

May: Did you call me a tramp in the last one?

Bay: Uh...No.

?:Well, I thought you did.

Me:Shut up, you're not supposed to here yet!

?/Bay: Electric guy doesn't own Pokemon.

May:Run.

* * *

The sun was still low over our large canopy. I was closer to the top, so I got the wake up call first. I sat up and yawned. Beside me, the pink Furret was still asleep, breathing even, and twitching. 'How adorable.' I thought. I quickly stretched(which goes by pretty fast for one of me) and began to scurry down the tree. "Bay? Where did you go?" I heard May call sleepily. I poked my head back up. "Right here." I said. She looked over quickly. She seemed pretty awake for having just woken up.

"Good morning Bay." May said. "Good morning May." I replied. I scurried back up. "Why were you headed down?" she asked. I shrugged lightly. "For food." I replied. It was only the half truth, but it was still the truth. "Then don't keep me waiting, get me my food!" she said.

I rolled my eyes. "You just can't wait to get rid of me, huh?" I asked. May chuckled. "Don't get the wrong idea Bay, I'm just-". She was cut off by a low rumble. "-hungry." she finished. She smiled sheepishly. I grinned at her. "Okay, okay, I'll go get some berries." I replied. I hopped off of her large branch, and down to my hollow under the tree. I squeezed in through my special door, and into the little place I call home. My little pine bed was untidy, and my walls were cracking a little. The tree was growing. I grabbed a few Cheri berries, some Oran berries, and Sitrus berries.

I rolled them up into my tail, and squeezed back out of the tree. I looked back, seeing they were completely hidden in the fur. I had an idea, and scurried up the tree. May's branch got closer, and I scurried a bit faster. I poked my head above the branch, where May was laying, rubbing her own stomach. "May." I said. She snapped up, and looked at me. I hopped on the branch the rest of the way. "Where's the food?" she asked. I grinned a little, but quickly wiped it off. "I couldn't find any." I replied. May smiled. "Then let's go on a berry hunt!" she said.

At that point, I let the berries fall out of my tail. May watched in shock as the six berries rolled in front of her. "Bay you retard! I was all ready for berry hunting!" she said. I couldn't help but laugh. It wasn't easy to make her mad. "I brought food right? Besides, I'm getting low on berries, so we can go berry hunting any way." I replied. Her mood brightened visibly. "Okay!" she said. I grabbed some of the berries, and rolled them to May. I went to mine, and began to eat.

Two hours later-

We swung through the trees like Mankey. We had only harvested ten berries. That was only half of what we usually got. Through the trees, I could see a huge shiny red berry. "May, down there!" I yelled. The pink Furret stopped swinging right above it. We both dropped. I fell right in front of the berry. Then I realized it wasn't berry, it was a Poke ball. I backed up unconsciously.

Flashback-

"Sentret, use Dragon Rage!" the boy yelled. I hopped into the air, and shot at the other Sentret who was my opponent. The attack hit her, and the yellow figure was sent into the floor. She got up; breathing ragged. A glow enveloped it, which scared me beyond existence. When it faded, a beautiful pink Furret stood where the Sentret once was. She ran at me, and threw me into the floor. She picked me up, and threw me into the air. When I came back down, she punched me. I was in a lot of pain. The sick games these humans play.

I stood up, and a glow enveloped me as well. I couldn't move, and I couldn't see. My wounds healed, and I felt an energy unlike any other. When it faded, I felt exhilarated. "Furret, use Swift!" The trainer yelled. I looked back at him. "No." I said sternly. I had enough. I heard the humans say, evolution changes a Pokemon's mentality. That was a lie. It just made us feel more powerful. I now had the power to get back at my abusive trainer. I turned around. I smirked. "Use Swift!" he shouted, getting angrier. "As you wish." I hissed in a low whisper. I fired the volley of yellow stars, and knocked the trainer down. I walked over to him, and clipped my Poke Ball off of his belt. I threw it in the air, and shot it with a Blast Burn.

I felt free. I was about to run to the forest, when I heard a yell. "Don't leave me behind!" the pink Furret yelled. I turned around, and aimed carefully. I fired a Hyper Beam that only hit the shiny Furret's Poke Ball. She ran up to me. "What's your name?" I asked. "My name is May." she said. I smiled back. "I'm Bay. Let's go." I said.

Flashback end-

"I've never seen this type of berry." May said. I gaped. "What are you talking about May!? This isn't a berry! It's a Poke Ball! I'd expect you to know that out of all people." I said. Her eyes widened in surprise. "Right! Right! Let's go!" she yelled. I began to run, the pink Furret right behind me. I heard a yell. "No Pokemon! Why Doesn't my trap work!?" a voice yelled. It was a boy trainer probably. It only inspired May to run faster. She slowly passed me, and I ran faster.

It was scary for us to see something like that. For wild Pokemon who have never seen a trainer, it was curiosity. For us, who have been captured before, was a frightening sense of deja vu. After about ten minutes of sprinting, we made it back to the tree that was our home. I looked at May, who was winded beyond belief. "You okay May?" I wheezed. She nodded. "You?" she said breathlessly. I nodded in response. The adrenaline began to drain, and I was really tired, and we hardly got any berries.

When I remebered that, I let them fall out of my tail. Four Oran, two Aspear, one Sitrus, one Lum, and a black and white pear-like berry I had never seen before. I looked at May, who had nothing but Cheri berries. She looked over at me, and gawked. "What?" I asked. "You...you have an Enigma berry." she replied. I looked at the black and white berry. I swatted it over to her. "You mean this?" I asked. She nodded in awe. "If you're that clueless as to what it is, you have absolutely no idea how rare that type of berry is." she said. I nodded.

"I wonder what it tastes like?" I said aloud. May shrugged. "Nobody had ever been able to bite into it. It's harder than Registeel's body." she said. I scoffed. "Please May, it can't be that hard." I said. To prove her wrong, I bent down and bit the berry. It hurt my mouth so much. I pulled back and yelled. "Ouch! What the heck is this thing made of?" I said. May giggled. "What?" I asked. She giggled again. "I told you so." she said. "You love proving me wrong, don't you?" I asked. "Of course. It's easier than you think." she replied. I looked back at he Enigma Berry. It was gone. "Where's the-" I heard a rustle. I looked to my left, and two Ratta were dragging the berry. "HEY! GET YOUR HANDS OFF!" I yelled. The Ratta flinched, then ran off. I grabbed the berries stem, and dragged it off.

"Let's try to see if we can open it." I said. May shrugged. "Sure then." she said.


	3. Cracking the case

All the Pokemon in the forest were in on it. Blaze and Tephra were trying hard to melt it. Others were trying to cut it open. Some were trying to freeze it and shatter it. Even Umbra tried to get it open. Really, there were only two things we haven't tried. One: Use every move at once. Two: Have every person who knows Draco Meteor slam hundreds of meteors on a berry.

Blaze had spewed out every last bit of lava in his stomach. He had a fetish for swallowing that stuff. Anyway, I went past him and picked up the berry. It wasn't even warm. "Not even lukewarm." I said. A collective gasp came from the Pokemon in the forest. They all listened intently. I had been giving orders to see how to crack it. There was a couple dozen of us, and the berry was humongous, so we would split it when it was opened. "Okay, let's all attack at once." I yelled. Every body nodded. We aimed at the Enigma berry, and attacked. The result was a colorful, smoky explosion.

When it cleared, the Enigma berry was scratched. It was a start. "Okay! Who knows Draco meteor!?" I asked. Half of us raised hands. "Who knows any thing as powerful!?" I asked. The other half. It was fun doing this. "I have an idea!" May yelled. I looked at her. "Can we try using all of the moves we know all at once? It would be a lot more powerful than anything we already did." she said. I smiled. Intelligence. She had everything.

I raised my arm. "Ready..." I said. Everybody began to power up. "Aim...". They were ready to release: tens of different attacks. "Fire!" I yelled. The power of our attacks hit the berry. There was another explosion, and a wicked shockwave who through the forest. Every tree was sent back a foot or two, and Pokemon were launched in every direction. There was so much smoke, you would think Arceus used Smoke Screen. It was going away quickly, so somebody was using Gust or Defog.

When the smoke cleared, the Enigma Berry was on the floor...cracked wide open. There were whoops and cheers. May ran over to me and hugged me. I was so taken aback, my face was burning, and I couldn't move for a second. I hugged her back, happily. "It worked!" she squealed. "Yes it did. You're a genius." I said. She got closer to my ear. "Let's taste it." she whispered. I nodded.

We got to the broken shell of the Enigma berry, and grabbed handfuls of the red gooey insides. I shoved it I'm my mouth, expecting a miracle. I couldn't have been more wrong. I spit out the berry, and clenched my fists. It was easily the spiciest thing I ever had. My face began to moisten from sweat, and my mouth hurt. May was having a similar problem. She began to speak fast, but I couldn't hear her over the whoops and cheers still going on.

I held up my hand for her to stop. At the top of my lungs, I shouted:" Don't eat the berry! It's really spicy!". Naturally, Blaze went right for it. He grabbed a bit of the berries' center. He popped it in his mouth, and began to beg for water.

By the time that finished, May and I had already ran to the lake, and had already drank a lot. I pulled my head out of the unnaturally refreshing water. "That's better." I said. May nodded. I laid down on my back, and the bones audibly cracked. May followed my example, and laid beside me. "Let's never eat something like that again." she said. "Okay." I said in agreement. She yawned and grabbed my fur again. "May, what are you doing?" I asked. She smiled. "Shut up and be my Teddisura bear." she said. I chuckled. I got a bit closer to her, and closed my eyes. Once again, I whispered: "Good night May. I love you."

The next day-

I woke up due to a loud snap. I shot up, and May did too. I looked around cautiously, and heard another snap. Several more, and then, a thud. I looked over to May, but she wasn't there. "Bay!" she yelled. I looked behind me. She was kneeling over something brown and furry. Above it were several broken branches. The pieces clicked together and I realized it fell out of the tree. I scurried to May's side, and looked at the brown lump.

It was an Eevee. It was a girl,(Pokemon have the instinct to know that kind of stuff) and had multiple scrapes, bruises, and looked no older than nine. "Ouch." I said. She nodded. "How do you think she got up there?" May asked. I shrugged. "Let's just see if she's alive." I said. I bent over and put my ear near the Eevee's muzzle. I could here and feel drawn out, but even breaths. I pulled back. "She's alive." I said. "So we can't just leave her here!" she said. I sighed.

"So then let's take her! If you wanted to do that in he first place, you could have just asked May." I said. May chuckled sheepishly. She walked over and grabbed the Eevee's legs, and I grabbed her arms. We hoisted her up, and began to walk to our tree. About halfway there, the Eevee started thrashing about wildly. May and I released the poor thing. We looked down at the small thing. It shrunk down, and grabbed it's tail for comfort. "Don't be scared." May said in a soothing voice. "W-who are you?" she asked. I smiled. "My name is Bay." I said. "My name is May." May said.

"What is your name?" I asked calmly. The Eevee stood up, with more confidence, but she was still scared. "I-I don't know." she said. I looked up at May. She gave me a look that said: 'Investigate.' I looked down back at the Eevee. "You don't remember anything?" I asked. The Eevee shook her head. "I remember stuff, just nothing about me. And this word keeps bouncing around in my head. I keep seeing this black Pokemon with a white head, a blue eye, this red thing around it's neck that looks like teeth. It also looked like it's wearing a skirt." she said. I grinned a little. "What you described is Darkrai. He is the Pokemon that generates nightmares. Also, what is the word bouncing around in your head?" May asked. The Eevee looked around nervously. "It's Apocalypse." she said. I pulled back a bit. That was unexpected. "Would you like to come with us?" I asked. She smiled. "On one condition." She said. I chuckled. "What?" I said. It was her turn to smile. "You carry me there." she said.

I chuckled. Then got an Idea. "You heard her May." I said. She got an evil grin. We were thinking the same thing. I quickly grabbed the Eevee's front legs, while May grabbed her back ones. We hoisted her into the air, and began to run. "Hey slow down!" the Eevee yelled. I laughed. The Eevee began to shriek loudly. The tree came into sight. May looked at me. And shouted. "Are you thinking what I am?!" she said. I thought about it for a second, then nodded. We ran faster. "Put me down!" she yelled. "As you wish!" I said. About ten feet from the tree, May and I stopped. We let go of the Eevee who still had a ton of momentum. She rolled harmlessly along the ground. May and I began to laugh.

"That wasn't funny!" the Eevee whined. We laughed harder. I hadn't had this much fun- ever. "Sure!" I said. My sides hurt but it was worth it. "Sure it wasn't!" I said again. The Eevee shot a Shadow ball at me. It hit my side, but I could hardly feel it. "What? Did you get hurt?" I asked. She shook her head. "Do you have a condition?" May asked. She shook her head again. "Did you have fun?" I said. She nodded a little. "Do you want a name?" May said. How this was going the way it was, I don't know.

"Where did that come from?" the Eevee asked. "Her mouth." I replied. "But yes I do want a name." She said. I bit my lip. I suck at naming. "What about Clara?" I said. A shake. "Mary?" May suggested. Another shake. "Glacia?" I asked. A nod. May walked to me. "How did you think of that?" she whispered. "I don't know." I whispered back. "Will you two ever stop whispering?" Glacia asked. I looked back at her. "No." I said. May giggled a little. "You two are perfect for each other." she said. My face burned. "What? No no no no, She's just a friend!" I said. "Y-ya, just a friend!" May parroted. Glacia snickered. "Right. You two are hopeless." she said.

'May is anyway.' I thought. "You know, if you-" I was cut off by a loud bang. I looked back, and I saw something I never thought I would. Darkrai. He held the Enigma Berry, cradling it as if it was a lost child. He looked up. 'Did you open the berry?' he asked. The voice was a mental one, and deep and gruff. I nodded, sacredly. "Then you face the Plague." he said aloud. "The Enigma berries' insides were to remain an enigma to all but I. You have defied a rule if nature, so you shall face the Plague." He said. My heart almost stopped. Darkrai knew my deepest fear. He gave me nightmares of it all the time. Now he was going to make it a reality. "No. Don't!" I pleaded. He laughed evilly.

"You didn't say please." And at that, everything went dark.


	4. The Plague

When everything came back to light, I was in my hollow again. "Was it a dream?" I asked aloud. Darkrai came to me in my dreams often. It was possible that was just a nightmare. I sat up, which was painful. My back hurt and I could feel every last individual bone in my back ache. I looked at the entrance to my hollow, almost scared. If it was a dream, I could poke my head out, and see nothing out of the ordinary. I approached the door quietly. 'Don't be afraid Bay, nothing a Furret like you can't handle. You've faced Darkrai! I just don't know if it was real.' I thought. I poked my head out of the hollow, and nearly screamed. Many of the Poke-Folk were keeled over and moaning. They were sick.

It wasn't a dream. Then something came to mind. 'Please be okay.' I thought. I pulled myself out if the burrow, and began to crawl up the tree. The trip seemed a hundred times longer than normal. Once I got to the branch, I saw the pink Poke-girl, sleeping blissfully. But I didn't know if she was sick or not. "May." I called softly. Nothing. "May." I said a bit louder. "May!" I said. I was practically shouting now. Still no response. 'She can't be... No. I refuse.'. "May!" I shouted. May jumped awake. "Are you okay?" I asked. She looked at me.

"Yeah, why?" she asked. I looked around unconsciously. "There's a Plague going on. The Pokemon of the forest are sick. I needed to know if you were infected or not." I said. May shook her head. "I feel fine." She said. "Where's Glacia?" I asked. May shrugged. "After blacking out, I woke up to you yelling." She said. I bit my lip a little. "We need to leave. It might sound selfish, but we can't risk getting sick." I said. May nodded. "Let's get Blaze and Tephra then, we leave." She said. I nodded. "Alright, stay away from people, and stay close to me." I said. I hopped down a branch, and May followed.

A few branches and slips later, we were on the floor. I motioned for May to follow, who did without anything need be said. As we approached Blaze's den, I braced my self. Anything could happen. As we got inside, I called out. "Blaze!?". "Tephra?" May said. The Quilava and Vilpix came running out. Hey were sweating, breathing hard, their fur was matted, and they smelled like...gross. "What Bay?" Blaze asked curtly. "We need to leave." I said. "No time for questions, I'll answer all of them later. All you need to know right right now, is that we aren't safe." I said. Blaze blew heavily. "Fine. We leave. But I want answers later!" He yelled. "Didn't he say that he would give you answers?" Tephra asked. Blaze chuckled sheepishly. "I'm and idiot." Blaze muttered. "Yup." I said. "You're my idiot!" Tephra said happily.

I laughed. "C'mon." I said. I exited the den, May and the two fire types followed. "Let's run." May said. I nodded, and we began to sprint. The following hours were a blur. I knew it affected Humans and Pokemon alike, but strangely, no matter how many people I bumped, I felt no difference. Any way, by nightfall, we had to stop.

At our rate, we had probably crossed a few forests by now. We stopped at a clearing that had no trace of the infection. Once you were infected, things only got worse. First, you got a horrible fever. If you lived through that, your stomach starts to eat away at it self. If you lived through that, you would begin to go insane, and a craving for flesh. In other words, it was a classic Zombie Apocalypse.

Currently, I was gathering wood for a fire. We were going to look for those who were not infected. In the forest, I saw mounds of branches, and all of them great for fire. I approached one of the mounds carefully. I grabbed a hand full and slowly backed up. Once I was sure that nothing was hiding, I began to run back to the clearing. In my arms were about six or seven good sized branches. Once I reached our little camp, I heard sniffles. I dropped the wood in the pile, and walked in it's direction. May, Blaze, and Tephra were huddled over something. I approached May. "What's going on?" I asked. May looked over. "We found this little guy. He's not infected, but he had to flee because his parents were." she whispered. I nodded. Poor kid. I peered over May's shoulder and there sat a sobbing Squirtle.

"Why did it happen!?" he cried. A wave of guilt washed over me. Technically, this was all my fault. At this point, I wasn't sure how to react. The small Squirtle looked up. "Who are you?" he said through tears. "My name is Bay. What's yours?" I said kindly. He cried a little more. "M-my name is Troy." he said. I wasn't sure what to say. I didn' know what losing your parents felt like. When I hatched, I was in possession of that abusive trainer. "Will you be okay?" I asked softly. Troy nodded a little. "I think so. I can't dwell on the past. But I don't think that will happen very soon...". I felt sorry for this kid. He didn't seem older than seven, and nobody at that age should have to go through something that depressing.

"I don't expect you to move on instantly Troy. No body does." I replied. Troy wiped his eyes. "I need space." he said. I backed up, and did the other three. "Poor kid." May said. I nodded. "I know. I din't think anybody should go through anything like this at such a young age." I replied. No reply. "May?" I asked. To my left, May was in silent tears. "May?" I said a bit softer. "I never told you my past, did I?" she asked. Now that I thought about it, I didn't know a thing about her past. I shook my head. May sighed. "Well, this is how it started..."

Flashback-May's P.O.V.-

I ran through the branches, avoiding the older Furret chasing me. My brother, Nathaniel. "Here I come May!" he yelled. I giggled. "Never!" I shouted over my shoulder. I hopped on the next branch, and through a hole that only I could fit through. I giggled and held my breath. "May...where'd you go?" he said aloud. He stopped right in front of the hole. "Gotcha!" he yelled. He turned over to me, and grabbed me. "It's time for dinner May." he said. I pouted. "Let me go!" I said.

"Let's eat." he said. He gripped me a little tighter, and pulled me out of the tree. He jumped down about six branches, and dragged me into our little Noctowl hole. He threw me into my mom: a Riolu. "Hey mom." I said sheepishly. She pushed me off. "Really Nathaniel?" she scolded. Nathaniel laughed. Mother walked over to him, and slapped his head. He fell over and I laughed.

"Anyway, let's- AAAAHHH!" she screamed. So did I. A big loud metal thing ripped through the wall. It was spinning, and had sharp teeth. It was something I would later learn to call a chainsaw. That wasn't the worst. It had ripped through mother's stomach. It was spinning still, sending bits of blood and flesh every where. She screamed again. It was bloodcurdling. The metal thing went back to the wall, dragging Mother too. Once it reached the wall, she was torn to bits. Blood was everywhere, and we couldn't have done anything. Father came running in. He saw the gore, and yelled. But it was drowned out as the metal beast came again. It went through the original hole, and began to rotate so that the tree would fall in half. Father jumped at the beast, and opened his mouth. "Father, don't!" I yelled. Too late. He tried to bite the thing, and his head along part of his body was cut in half. The room sprayed with a fresh layer of blood. I jumped out of the hole, not wanting to see more. Nathaniel jumped right after me.

I landed the floor, and hurt my foot. I heard chuckled and giggles, and the sound of footsteps.

I looked and saw a group of human males. From what I learned, these humans were about the age if fifteen. They began to flee, laughing. What other sick games do those creatures play? I began to cry. I was an orphan now. I looked at my brother, who had a look of anger on his face. He muttered something. "What?" I asked. "IT'S YOUR FAULT!" he yelled. I flinched. "H-how is it my fault?" I asked, scared. "If you hurried instead of ran, dinner would have been over faster! We would have left for the lake! Earlier! But you just had to run, didn't you!?" he yelled. I cried harder. There was no way I could have seen this coming. "I'm sorry!" I sobbed. Nathaniel hit me. I fell back, shocked. He never hit anybody.

"Leave. And if I see you again, Devil, I will kill you." he said coldly. I whimpered. I didn't think it was possible for him to be so cruel. I ran, tears streaming like the currents of an ocean. How could he do this to me?

Flashback end-Bay's P.O.V.-

"Wow... I'm sorry you had to go through that." I said. May began to sob. No wonder she didn't tell me. I didn't realize that Blaze, Tephra, and Troy were listening intently. I gently hugged her, and she hugged me back. "He was a kind person!" she sobbed. I began to rub her back. "It's okay. Hush..." I said.

She lightened, but was still crying hard. She gripped my fur painfully, but I paid it no mind.

"Poor May." I heard Blaze say. I gently rubbed her head. "Let it all out." I said. I tried my best to be soothing. "I am." she whimpered. Before long, it was just occasional chokes, and a few tears. Then, it was nothing. "Are you okay now?" I said. She nodded. "Thanks Bay." she said. I nodded. "What are friends for?" I said. She hugged me. "Everything." she said. I blushed. "Y-yeah." I said.

"Well," Blaze said. "I hate to ruin good moments like this, but we need to get to bed.". May grabbed me harder, and fell limp; dragging me with her. She held me again, and began to snore. For what seemed like the millionth time, I whispered. "Good night May. I love you."

"You do?". I froze. I looked back at May, who was now wide awake. I blushed heavily. There was no denying it now. "Yes May, I do. You're perfect. I've really liked you for a while." I said. My heart beat fast with anticipation. I began to brace myself for rejection. For heartbreak, and depression. But nothing could have prepared me for what came next. May kissed me. I was shocked at first, but then I kissed her back. It was a dream come true. She pulled back. "I love you too Bay." she said. Then she kissed me again.

After what seemed an eternity, we released. "That was a dream come true." I said. May giggled. "I know. Let's get to sleep." she said. I smiled, then snuggled up with May. "May?" I asked. "Yes?" she said. I took a deep breath. "Will you be my mate?" I asked. "YES YES YES YES!" she squealed. She grabbed me tighter. "Let's go to sleep, mate." she said. "Good night." I said. At that, I fell asleep at the side of my new mate.

(A/N: I don't think I can do fluff to save my life. But it's your opinion or whatever.)


	5. Expect the Unexpected

(A/N: Sorry for the wait. I've had a truckload of assignments and homework. This took me a while to do, so please be kind! Review Please!

P.S. Thank you for all your help Mr.001!)

I stretched as the suns rays shone over my eyes. Today was the day we went hunting for survivors. In a good way of course. I heard a high pitched yawn behind me. I turned, where May was getting up. "Good morning." I said. She smiled at me. "Good morning love." she said groggily. I chuckled. "Already with the pet names?" I said. She rolled her eyes and sighed. "Maybe." she said. I grinned. "Maybe that's what I'll call you. I'll call you maybe." I said.

She rolled her eyes. "Call me maybe and I'll eat your head." she warned. I laughed. "What happened? Can't you be positive for once?" I asked. She smiled then kissed me. "Of course. But the world is ending." she replied. I smiled wider. "Your words aren't getting any brighter." I said tauntingly. May swatted my head. "Shut up Bay." she said playfully. I laughed. "Do I have to?" I asked.

This made May laugh. "Come on, stop, we're going to wake everybody else up." she said. I felt a different kind of smile creeping up on my face. "Maybe that's exactly what we want." I said evilly. May looked confused for a second, but quickly caught up. "Is it?" she said in a more menacing tone. "It is." I said. I took a deep breath, preparing to yell, and motioned for her to do the same. She opened her mouth wide, and we yelled. The others screamed as the sound woke them.

We began to laugh hard. They scrambled about like ants. "Really? You two suck!" Blaze said. "I had to admit it was pretty funny." said Tephra. Troy sunk in his shell, murmuring something about a fear of Pikachu. It was probably the funniest thing I had ever seen. "The best ever!" I yelled. I heard a groan. Everything went silent. I looked around. There was a rustle in a nearby bush. We turned slowly. There was another rustle. Out came a bleeding-believe it or not- Latios. He was breathing heavily, and he wore an angry expression. Blood trickled out of his mouth like a little stream.

And he was shiny. "Help...me...help...my...sister...please." he said through deep breaths. I nodded quickly. He turned around and began to fly quickly. I ran after him, and May, Blaze, Tephra, and Troy followed. In another clearing, there was a Latias being attacked by the infected. I shot a volley of Shadow Balls at the infected. They were thrown back, and some were killed. "Lea!" yelled the Latios. The Latias looked over. "Runion!" she yelled. He flew over, and embraced her. "I'm glad your okay!" he said. One of the infected got up, and jumped at them. I tackled it to one side, and shot a Solar Beam at point blank range.

I turned and fired a Flare Blitz which turned several of the infected to ash.

Then I jumped high in the air, and shot off a pulse of blue fire. The rest of us were fighting except for Lea and Runion. The pulse I shot off wiped off the rest of he the infected. The others quickly fell over in relief. May ran up to me. "Are you hurt?" she asked. I shook my head. "You?" I asked. She shook hers. "Good." I replied. She giggled and kissed me. This elicited whistles from Blaze and Tephra. I briefly pulled out. "Shut up.". Then I went back to kissing her. Once that was done, we began to head for our clearing.

On the way there, Lea was talking. "When the plague came up, it started to hit our group. Tens of us were infected, so Runion and I had to flee." she said. "People started calling the plague The Curse." she said. A wave of guilt went through my body as if ice was running through through my veins. "It was." I said. I instantly regretted it. "What do you mean?" Runion asked. I sighed. "I mean it's pretty much a curse." I said quickly. May gave me a skeptical look while the others dismissed it. Was I the only person who remembered Darkrai's curse? Why? Before May began to question me, Lea went back to talking about what happened to them. I really wasn't paying any attention, and I was just holding May's hand. We had to be really close together, because of complications, and if you don't get what I mean, then you should be ashamed.

Runion was talking with Blaze and Lea noticed nobody was listening, so started talking with Tephra. May and I just blotted everybody out, and Troy followed quietly.

Once we arrived, we saw infected every where. Of many types. They were mostly Eevees including poor Glacia. They growled, and began to attack. One particularly strong one faced me. It shot a Hyper Beam, which I countered with a Giga Impact. It shot a barrage of Shadow Balls, which I countered with Blue Flare. It tackled me, and I bit it. It backed up, and used Dig. I scrambled to the hole, and used Flamethrower.

I heard it's shrill cries, and it erupted from the ground. It turned on me, seemingly oblivious to the horrible burns covering it's body. I fired a Flare Blitz, and turned the Eevee to cinders. Another ran behind me and sunk it's teeth into my back, and I used Rollout. I crushed the poor thing, and used a Flame Pulse. The fire avoided my allies, and burned the others severely. Horrible cries erupted from everywhere. The others finished them, and the yells ended.

I smiled, at our victory. But it was hardly glorious. The floor was littered with the dead, even that of Glacia. May ran up to me, and hugged me. "Are you okay?" I asked. She nodded and kissed me. "You?" she said. I nodded back, and kissed her. "Good." she said. I smiled and began to do a victory dance, in which she quickly joined.

The others stared, but I didn't care. Eventually, Runion picked me up, and Lea picked May up. "Come on." he said exasperated. They picked up the others on their backs, and began to fly. I wasn't sure where we were heading, but we were far beyond any forest I knew. Probably in another region. We eventually came to an island, which was streaked with canals. "This is our home." Runion said. I nodded. "This city is called Altomare." Lea added. Altomare? I've never heard of that city.

"This is Altomare?" May asked. "I imagined it differently." she said. Of course she knows about it. I simply stared ahead, at the beautiful, and apparently uninfected city. As we passed overhead, I heard a loud high pitched coo. I flinched, and looked under me. There was another Latios, a regular one, and a Latias, also a regular. Runion let me go, and I fell on top of the other. "Hello." he said. "My name is Leo. In case he didn't tell you, his name is Runion." I nodded feebly. The Latias came up to me with May on her back. "My name is Rhea." she said. "My name is Bay." I replied shakily. Only now did I realize I hadn't eaten in a few days.

Rhea looked at me in a concerned way. "Are you okay?" she asked. I nodded. "Just a little shaky is all." I replied. She gave me a skeptical look, then turned away. May hopped of of her back and onto Leo's. "Liar." she accused. I chuckled. "Nothing gets by you does it?" I asked sarcastically. Her forehead showed a little tic mark. She swatted at me, and I ducked easily. She tackled my stomach, and sent us sprawling off of Leo, and we were quickly caught by Runion. "Careful." he warned.

I looked over at May. "Careful." I parroted. May's eye twitched. "Your lucky I love you." she said. "I love you too May." I said.

She smiled with an evil look in her eye. "Prove it."


	6. Eventful Day

Five days later-

I was curled up in the tree with May. She lay over my back; her soft fur brushing mine. Her warmth comforted me like nothing else. No words were exchanged, none needed to be. My eyes were closed at this nice morning, as the salty sea air blew through my fur, I wouldn't have it any other way.

"This is nice." May said. "After three strange days, and five straight days of introductions, we are finally at rest." she said. I smiled. "You forgot our 'time' together." I said. May smiled, blushing mildly. "That was nice, but it was between the five and the three days." she reminded. I shrugged. "Still counts." I replied. May giggled.

May rubbed her cheek against mine, and purred a little bit. "I love you." I said. "I love you too." she replied. Silence. After about an hour, May began to complain about wanting something spicy or sour. So, I went to find some Cheri Berries. I didn't know if there was any sour berries or not. Girls... I remember before I met May, I used to date some Sneasel. She was a promiscuous girl, considering I caught her with a Monferno and a Wooper. She definitely had a strange taste in foods, so I don't know if May is like that, or there is just something plain wrong with her. Before long, I found myself in the city, bustling people and Pokemon alike, not one stopping.

I ducked and weaved to avoid the feet of those so much larger than me. I had to hide whenever I saw a little kid. From my experience as a fighter, I knew every little kid wanted a Furret like me. It p***** me off. But, as they grew older, they grew out of it. Then more kids. The nightmare never ends.

After a while, I got to a bush full of Cheri berries. I picked about seven, and rolled them in my tail. My tail was great for that. I scurried on all fours in the direction of the quiet garden. It came into sight, gradually growing.

"Slow!" someone shouted. I impulsively stopped. Or tried to anyway. I ran into a stone beam holding up the rail of a bridge over one of the canals. The Cheri Berries nearly flew out of my tail. 'This a***h*** better have a good excuse for making me hurt myself.' I thought angrily.

Another Furret stood to my side. "I can't let you pass." he said. I got up and growled. "And why not?" I asked angrily. "I came through here before, and my mate is hungry!" I practically shouted.

"Because, I was told not to let anybody through. That, and I feel bitter. I haven't seen my sister in six years." he replied. I glared. "I'm sorry to here that, but you won't prevent me from passing." I said quietly. I began to walk, and he unexpectedly attacked me with a Bite. I yelped at the unexpected pain.

"You won't pass!" he shouted in my ear. I tackled him in the stomach and sent him sprawling onto the pavement. He wasn't moving. Much. I smiled.

"That's why I like being level 73." I said to myself. I ran back to the garden like before. May hung on the same branch. I climbed up, and dropped the berries in front of her. She picked one up, and began to gorge herself. 'Spicy? I should have gotten her another Enigma Berry. But d***, that thing was hard to open.' I thought.

"Thank you Bay!" she said happily. "Six years of favors, and you still do these things for me!" she said. I smiled. She frowned. I frowned. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"You have a bump on your forehead." she said with a mouthful. I tried to feel my forehead without success. "Meh. It'll go away." I assured. May hopped up and grabbed my forehead, and dragged half of my body down. I felt her kiss my forehead tenderly. She let go. "All better Bay?" she asked sweetly. I smiled feeling a little blush. "Much better." I replied. She leaned in, and kissed me again. This time, her tongue beckoned entrance. I opened my mouth a little, and slid my tongue in. Hers washed over mine, feeling wet and leathery. My toungue brushed over her teeth, and she moaned a little. She broke it, trailing a little bit of saliva. May giggled.

"Was that you first tongue kiss?" I asked quietly. She shook her head. "I used to date some Eevee boy." she said, a little embarrassed. I smiled at her embarrassment. "That's eeveen weirder!" I said with a grin. May face palmed at my joke.

"Puns are horrible." she said flatly. "Never repeat this conversation to anybody." she said. I laughed. She picked up another berry, and began to munch on it noisily. Then, I heard a few scratchy noises. I stood alert, fearing what would come. Fearing a victim of the Curse, a readied a Swift attack. Instead of an infected, Troy poked up through the leaves.

"You scared the s*** out of me." I said with a sigh of relief. Troy chuckled. "I didn't mean to, but your reaction is priceless. You know that there are no infected on Altomare. There's no need to worry." he said assuringly.

I growled. "You don't know if the infected travel by air or by sea, so being so assured doesn't help." I said flatly. Troy's face was no longer positive. "You need to keep an eye out, and that's NOT how you do it." I scolded.

"There's no need to be harsh Bay." May called through a mouthful. I looked back at the ashamed Squirtle. "Exploding dogs." I said randomly. Troy's face was a mixture of confusion and annoyance. I heard May giggling. Troy shook his head, muttering something about Kanto. He hopped out of he tree, landing on Runion's back. The blue Eon Pokemon flew away faster than anything I've seen before.

"Exploding dogs?" May asked. I chuckled. "It was the first thing that popped into my head." I argued. May stood up, and kissed my nose. "You sadistic a**hole." she said quietly.

(A/N: Been a while since I updated Apocalypse huh? Writers block. So, I just dropped it off here I guess. Read, show some love, and Review d*****! I apologize for my language, I love you.)


	7. Tying Loose Ends

The sunset gave everything in sight a spectacular golden glow. It shined off the ocean with radiance that put any and every light I've ever seen to shame. "It's a beautiful sunset." May said. "Have you seen any thing prettier?" she asked. I looked at her. "Of course." I replied.

"What was it?" she asked stupidly. I gave her the 'are you f***ing kidding me?' look. She looked back. "What?" she asked. I sighed. "I worry about you sometimes May." I told her. Her cute stare made me smile. "You'll figure it out." I assured. She frowned. "D****it Bay!" she said angrily. It's funny, I was talking about her, while talking to her. She was angry. She crawled on top of me. "What was it?" she asked angrily. At that moment, a Poocheyena came around the corner. May and looked at it simultaneously.

"Um...I'll just uh, go." he said awkwardly. I looked at the intimate position May and I were in. My face burned a little. "Um...get off please?" I asked. May smiled mischievously. "But why, we haven't even got to the foreplay" she said. My face burned intensely.

"M-May!" I stuttered. She brought her face closer to mine. "What's wrong, can't I be a little dirty?" she asked.

One Hour later-

Night had fallen over Altomare. I was snuggled up beside May, who purred quietly. We adopted a home in a tree hollow. As usual, we watched the ocean glisten. I would never get over that. The moon's stark glow were ribbons of white light.

"Bay." May said. I looked over at my mate. "Promise me something." she said. I nodded at her. "Bay...never let your light burn out. It's what makes you you, and I don't want you to change." she said. I kissed her forehead. "I promise May." I replied. Our sweet moment was interrupted by a thud.

"What was that?" she asked. I shrugged. "It's probably Troy again." I said nonchalantly. She nodded. The thud again. I sighed. I poked my head out of the exit.

The Furret from earlier was beneath the branches. He looked up at me with eyes that showed clear hurt and pain. We shared eye contact for a while, before he decided to speak up, and not waste my valuable time.

"I need your help." he said. I slunk back in. Did I really want to help this guy? He'd been trying to tell me where I could and couldn't go. I looked back at May, who'd been laying back with an impatient face.

"I'll be right back." I said. She waved. I turned back around and jumped out if the tree. I landed nimbly on the ground in front of him and nodded. He looked down at the floor in an ashamed sort if way.

"I need your help finding my sister. If she's not a Furret by know, she's a shiny Sentret." he said. May's face flashed through my head. I nodded. I didn't see why I shouldn't help him. He began to walk, so I followed. Cool ocean air blew through my fur, and chilled me to the bone.

"So..." he said, trying to make conversation. "Sorry for blocking your way earlier." he said. I nodded again. He sighed. "Do you ever talk?" he asked.

"No." I replied jokingly. He smiled a little.

"At least you have a sense of humor." he replied. I nodded. He groaned. We walked around the dimly lit roads that made Altomare. Bridge after bridge, canal after canal. The city was an enormous maze. To him, it wasn't since he was a resident. But to me, every last street was the same. We eventually came to a large building.

"Know what this is?" he asked. I shook my head. "This is a museum. Here's also the home of the DMA. I forget what it stands for, but eighty years ago, it played a great role. The original Latis just named Latias and Latios got in a bit of trouble with some kid and Team Rocket. Latios was killed, sadly, and Latias was never heard from again. She's alive and well so I've heard, but she isolates herself." he said.

"Sounds like it was crazy." I replied. He nodded.

"It was. Two of the greedy bastards wanted a gem and nearly sunk the city." he said quietly. I was confused as to how that worked, but I believed him. Anything was possible. We searched high and low through out the city, and only found occasional Pidgeys.

"So," I said trying to start a conversation after being in hours of dark awkward silence. "Do you have anybody special?" I asked. He chuckled lowly.

"I used to. She fell of a cliff." I frowned. "I loved her, but man was she the world's biggest b*tch." he said. I smiled. He was an odd guy. I felt warmth on my back. I turned around to see the sun was rising. I turned back to my. New friend.

"I need to go, my mate must be worrying." I said. He nodded. "And good luck finding your sister." I added. He smiled a bit.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"I'm Bay, what's yours?" I replied.

"Nathaniel." he answered. My smile fell. The pieces fit together a bit too perfectly.

"On second thought, come with me." I said. He nodded. He led the way back to the tree and I followed him, mind set in stone.

One Hour later-

"Crawl up the tree." I commanded. He looked confused. "Now." I said sternly. He scurried up the tree slowly. I followed him still. He was almost at the hollow, so I head butted him into the hole. He tumbled in, and would May be in for a surprise. I scurried up swiftly and sat on the edge of the hollow. Nathaniel still lay in a pile on the floor. "Get up." I said. He reluctantly stood. When his face was brought to light, May shrieked, and ran behind me. "So, who'd of thought, I was helping you look for your sister this whole time, and it turns out, it's the girl I've loves for what, six years? And she told me all about you." I said growling.

"P-please, I came to apologize for-" I cut him off.

"Apologize!? What makes you think that what you did could ever be acceptable?" I was practically shouting now.

"But just listen, it hurts me inside, and..." he trailed off.

"You're lucky I don't make you hurt in the outside!" I said, seething. "And every thing you've done, that's led up to this; your intentions on finding May and apologizing may have been pure, but naive. So, what I want you to do now,-" May cut me off.

"If I may?" she asked. I nodded. She walked up to her lost brother. And in his ear, I heard her whisper. "I want you to leave. I want you to leave with the weight of your wrongdoings upon you shoulders, and know that you failed at redemption. Leave, and if I see you again, I will kill you." she whispered. Nathaniel stepped back, at the words of his horrible past. He scampered out looking back with a look of sadness and fear. It turned to my mate, who had a small smile.

"Are you content?" I asked. She grinned, and nodded. She turned to me.

"It wouldn't be possible without you. " she replied. I leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

"Well, for now, I need sleep." I replied. She turned her head and kissed my cheek. I smiled, and flopped over, exhausted.

(A/N: Thank you for everything Mr.001!

Eg out!)


	8. Run to the Mainland Pt 1

When I woke up, it was probably well past noon. I stretched, yawned, and smiled at the fact that I didn't have to go anywhere. But then, my shock set in as I saw Runion floating in front of me. I yelped aloud.

"Where did you come from?" I asked. Runion smiled.

"That doesn't matter, come with me." he replied. "You'll be a happy camper, I promise." I hopped on his back, and he flew along slowly. Literally, everything seemed brighter. We stopped at a pond, where May lie with a large smile. Blaze and Tephra sat on either side of her, talking. I ran up to her.

"What's the deal?" I asked. May sat up with a mile wide smile.

"Bay," she began. I nodded. "I'm... I'm... I'm pregnant!" she she exclaimed.

I fainted.

When I came to, I had water all over my face. May looked over me with a concerned look.

"Are you okay?" she asked. I nodded.

"It's just, I wasn't expecting you to say that." I replied.

"Well, I'm expecting a kid, and I'm 100% sure that it's your kid." she said.

"Why wouldn't you be?" I asked. May's face flushed a little. I grinned. "That's right, it wasn't your first time." I said with a sly smile. She growled and head butted me. I chuckled trying to regain the air May knocked out of me.

"Wow, you're an ass." Blaze commented.

"Nobody asked you." I wheezed back. He laughed.

"Nobody had to." he replied. I huffed.

"Well, I think I can breathe now." I said, standing up. At that moment, Runion flew next to me with extreme speed.

"You need to see this." he urged. I frowned and looked at May, who nodded.

"What is it?" I asked. He lowered his wing for me to scamper onto his back. Once on, he took off like a jet.

"The Infected." Runion said. I looked down to see we were overwater. And what I saw nearly made my heart stop. I thought Altomare was a paradise- a getaway! But not anymore.

Infected by the hundreds of thousands swam towards the island. "It's going to take them at most four days to reach the island." Runion said. My heart beat sporadically. All I could think of was May and my unborn kid. I'd have to defend them, but with this many, that chore seemed impossible. And he added-

"This isn't even half of them." With that, we sped to the mainland.

(A/N: Been a while since I last updated Apocalypse. I know it's short but hey, it's something right? Eg out!)


End file.
